An Unexpected Love A Sesshomaru Love Story
by x0Miu0x
Summary: Never thought Sesshomaru would be like his younger brother Inuyasha and actually fall in love, when he meets a fiery beautiful woman who tames his heart!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - Rins Capture And Sesshomarus Encounter**_

* * *

It was a very sunny and warm morning, with a nice cool breeze. Rin was busy picking flowers while Jaken was babbling his usual stuff on how he'll always serve Lord Sesshomaru and never leave his side. Sesshomaru just ignored him like always and kept heading towards his destination on trying to find Naraku. Rins stomach started to growl so she paused picking her flowers and asked in a very sweet voice

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm starting to get really hungry, may I go look for something to eat?"

Jaken answers in an irritated voice "You insolent child! Dont disturb Lord Sesshomaru with your nonsence!"

Rins starts running into the woods yelling back "I'll be very quick!"

"HEY!" Jaken yells

Sesshomaru glances at Jaken and answers "Jaken"

"Yes Me Lord?"Jaken replies

"Leave her be"

Jaken looks to the grown and says "Sorry Me Lord"

Sesshomaru looks away from Jaken and looks into the clear sky which had not a cloud in sight. A few minutes go by, and it was very quiet until Jaken and Sesshomaru hear a scream from Rin, Sesshomaru immediately darts as fast as he can to the location of Rins screams. By the time Sesshomaru got there Rin was tied up by a long thick green rope by a demon. He looked human except for his long tongue, sharp teeth and claws. He had long black hair with red fiery eyes and was wearing a green thin open vest shirt so his chest was showing and black pants.

As soon as he notice Sesshomaru he jumped into the air with Rin and huge black wings ripped out of his back and started flying at super speed away. Sesshomaru did not hesitate to go after him to save Rin so we quickly dashed through the woods to follow the demon. The demon was flying towards the meadow when all of a sudden Sesshomaru noticed the demon getting attacked and have his wings sliced off his back falling to the ground very fast with Rin. Sesshomaru as fast as he can goes to catch Rin when out of no where the thing that attacked the demon grabs Rin before she falls to the ground and cuts her free from the rope. Sesshomaru lands on the ground disturbed that someone else had interfered but a bit relieved that Rin was safe and not harmed.

The demon that had kidnapped Rin took out his sword and went to attack the being that saved Rin but Sesshomaru quickly pulled out tokijin and clashed blades with the demon but as soon as he did a huge screeching sound like nails on a chalkboard came from the demons sword and because Sesshomaru was in fact a dog demon his ears were very sensitive to extremely loud noises like that and he winced at the noise. The demon was about to attack Sesshomaru but the mysterious being who saved Rin flew at the demon slicing him in half and destroying him. Sesshomaru sheathed tokijin and stared at the person who was standing before him.

*Who is this woman?* Sesshomaru thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - An Old Friend And A New Member**_

* * *

*Flash Back*

The demon that had kidnapped Rin took out his sword and went to attack the being that saved Rin but Sesshomaru quickly pulled out tokijin and clashed blades with the demon but as soon as he did a huge screeching sound like nails on a chalkboard came from the demons sword and because Sesshomaru was in fact a dog demon his ears were very sensitive to extremely loud noises like that and he winced at the noise. The demon was about to attack Sesshomaru but the mysterious being who saved Rin flew at the demon slicing him in half and destroying him. Sesshomaru sheathed tokijin and stared at the person who was standing before him.

*Who is this woman?* Sesshomaru thought to himself.

*End Of Flash Back*

Sesshomaru stood there not saying a word, until the woman was about to say something but was off by Rin asking in a questioning voice

"Lady...Miu?...Is that really you?"

The woman glances at Rin and replies in a cheerful voice,

"Yes Rin it is. Its been a long time since I've seen you."

Rin runs over to Miu and give her a big hug, Miu hugs Rin back and says in an exciting voice

"Wow Rin you've grown since the last time I saw you!"

Rin giggles and replies

"I'm 10 years old now that's why!"

"That's great to hear!, but I'm wondering... "

Miu glances at Sesshomaru for a moment than back at Rin with a concerned look on her face

"Why aren't u still living in your village?"

Rins happy smile turns into a frown and looks down at the grown and answers

"It was attacked by wolves... So now I travel with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken with Ah-Un."

Miu looks at Sesshomaru while Sesshomaru looks back, Miu walks up to him and says in a friendly voice

"Hello, you must be Lord Sesshomaru. My name is Miu (Pronounced My-You so you readers know :D) its very nice to meet you."

Sesshomaru just made a hmm sound to reply and just looked at Miu. She had bright pink hair that was down to her lower back, (her hair is the same as Miu (Pronounced Me-You off DearS but only without the two strands of hair at the top of her head) and bright beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a red traditional Chinese dress ( The same red one Leifang off the Dead or Alive game wears) with black flats for shoes. Miu than glances at Jaken and introduces herself to him as well

"Hello Master Jaken, it is also a pleasure to meet you too."

Jaken answers

"Thank you, but I'm wondering on how you know our young Rin?"

Rins walks over to Jaken and explains

"Master Jaken, Lady Miu saved me from the bandits that killed my family."

Jaken looks shocked for a moment but replies

"Oh I see, well we don't have time to waste standing around chatting, Lord Sesshomaru is on a very important mission so we must be going!"

"Where too?" Miu asks with a questioning look on her face, Rin giggles and answers

"Lord Sesshomaru is trying to find a bad demon called Naraku."

"How come?"

Jaken lashes out

"That's none of your business woman now be gone with you!"

Miu glares at Jaken and says

"That's not a very nice way to talk to someone you just met.."

Rin says in a sad tone

"But I don't want Lady Miu to leave!, I want her to travel with us so I'll have someone to play with."

Miu looks at Rin with a shocking face replying

"Rin I don't know if that's such a good idea, Your companions don't really know me so it wouldn't be right to travel with you."

Rin looks up to Miu with a very sad face and pleads

"Oh please Lady Miu please travel with us? I promise that I'll be good!"

Miu wasn't sure on what to say, Jaken got angry and yelled

"Foolish child! of course she can't travel with us, she would be a nuisance to Lord Sesshomaru!"

"No she wouldn't Master Jaken she would be playing with me!"

With that Rin turned to Sesshomaru and ask

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glances down at Rin replying

"What is it?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I've never asked for anything before, but I beg you, please may Lady Miu travel with us? I promise I'll behave?"

Jaken yells out

"Don't bother Lord Sesshomaru with your nonsense Rin!"

"Rin?" Sesshomaru says ignoring what Jaken was saying

"Yes Me Lord? " Rin Replies

"She may follow us if she does not get in my way."

With that Sesshomaru starts walking off to continue his travels. Jaken's mouth drops open with disbelief and yells out while running to Sesshomaru

"Me Lord! Are you sure it is a wise choice to allow that woman to travel with us?"

Sesshomaru glares down to Jaken and replies with a very cold voice

"Are you questioning my decisions Jaken?"

Jaken says is a panic voice

"Oh no Me Lord! Not at all! I was just trying to imply that she might slow us down."

"She will give Rin the company she needs."

Sesshomaru answers Jaken while still walking, Jaken just looks to the ground and says nothing. Rin and Miu start to follow Sesshomaru and Jaken with Ah-Un quickly so they don't get left behind. Rin turns to Miu and says

"I'm very happy Lord Sesshomaru let you come with us, now we'll be able to play together!"

Miu looks down at Rin with a happy smile on her face and replies

"I'm very happy to Rin, we'll have lots of fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 – A New Beginning**_

* * *

*Flash Back*

"Me Lord! Are you sure it is a wise choice to allow that woman to travel with us?"

Sesshomaru glares down to Jaken and replies with a very cold voice

"Are you questioning my decisions Jaken?"

Jaken says in a panic voice

"Oh no Me Lord! Not at all! I was just trying to imply that she might slow us down."

"She will give Rin the company she needs."

Sesshomaru answers Jaken while still walking, Jaken just looks to the ground and says nothing. Rin and Miu start to follow Sesshomaru and Jaken with Ah-Un quickly so they don't get left behind. Rin turns to

Miu and says

"I'm very happy Lord Sesshomaru let you come with us, now we'll be able to play together!"

Miu looks down at Rin with a happy smile on her face and replies

"I'm very happy to Rin, we'll have lots of fun!"

*End Of Flash Back*

A couple months had gone by and it was pretty quiet, not very many demons Miu and Sesshomaru had to fight which was good. Jaken still didn't seem to like Miu traveling with them but Rin was having a blast. Miu and Rin would play many games together, picking all sorts of flowers and catching many fish.

Time to time Jaken would join in on the fun of catching fish when he wasn't being so stubborn and Sesshomaru wouldn't say very much and just relax, always looking like he was in deep thought.  
Rin and Jaken were trying to catch a fish while Miu went and sat on a rock to take a short break. She glances over to where Sesshomaru was and noticed he was just leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. She looked at him with deep thought thinking

*Lord Sesshomaru always seems to be thinking.. I wonder what he thinks about. Probably thinking about where Naraku is. We haven't seen any sign of him yet, I wonder where he would be hiding and why we haven't found him yet?*

Miu kept thinking to herself about the question but little did she notice she was staring which made Sesshomaru open his eyes and glance over to her. With a surprised look on her face she quickly looks away not to seem weird and stare. Sesshomaru doesn't do or say anything and just closes his eyes once again to relax some more. Miu looks over to Rin and Jaken feeling a bit embarrassed that she was staring so she got up from the rock to walk over to Rin asking

"Hey Rin, did you want to catch a fish to eat tonight?"

Rin misses the fish she was trying to catch and looks up to Miu.

"Sure Lady Miu! Jaken and I are trying our very best to catch one."

Miu giggles and replies

"Don't worry I'll help you two catch one!"

Rin gives Miu a big smile and continues to try and catch a fish with Jaken. Miu walks over to them and bends down to look into the water carefully. A big fish quickly tries to swim pass her, but not quick enough because Miu was much faster at snatching the fish up with two hands and yells in excitement

"I got one! It's a big one too!"

Rin looks at Miu with a bright happy smile and replies back

"That's great! Look Master Jaken Miu caught one!"

Jaken just looks away with a pouty look on his face saying in a low voice

"Oh sure she catches one."

It was now night, the sky had so many stars and there was a nice breeze so it very cool out. Everyone was exhausted from traveling all day. Miu is by the fire cooking up the fish she caught for them earlier, Jaken is complaining to Rin about random stuff, and Sesshomaru sits down by a tree. Rin walks over to Miu and sits beside her asking

"Is everything ok Lady Miu? You look tired."

Miu glances at Rin and smiles at her, she was always so sweet and always was concerned about others well being.

"I'm fine Rin; it has just been a long day that's all."

Rin smiles to Miu asking

"Is the fish done yet? I'm starting to get hungry."

"Yup it just got finished, here you go."

Miu replies as she hands Rin a piece of fish and grabs a piece for herself and Jaken. Miu than looks over to Sesshomaru who was still sitting by the tree and asks in a sweet voice

"Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, but I was wondering if you would like a piece of fish?"

Sesshomaru doesn't bother to open his open his eyes and just replies

"No thanks."

Miu had a puzzling look on her face wondering why he wasn't going to eat with you guys but she didn't question him

"Ok, sorry to bother you My Lord."

He didn't reply, Miu just left him alone and continued to finish her meal. After everyone was done eating Rin lays down beside Miu with heavy eyes. Miu looks down at Rin and smiles, she thought to herself

*I'm very happy being here, being able to be close to Rin, and getting to know Lord Sesshomaru a little bit at a time, why he's after Naraku, how Rin was revived by his sword tenseiga... tenseiga , the name of his sword sounds very familiar... but where have I hear it before?*

Miu just gazed at the stars in deep thought with a questioning look on her face. Rin glances up at Miu asking in a very sleepy voice

"Lady Miu?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I was wondering, are you happy with us?"

Miu looks down at Rin with a surprised look on her face and replies

"Of course I am; why would you ask that?"

"Well, you just always seem to be thinking, and when you think you seem sad, so that's why I was wondering if you don't like it here with us."

"Don't be so silly Rin, I love it here, and I enjoy traveling with you all and enjoy play lots of games with you. I just have a lot on my mind that's all so don't worry, now you need your sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow morning."

Rin just nods and lays down to fall asleep beside Miu, she thought she would do the same but noticed Sesshomaru looking up at the sky. She didn't like to bother him but thought she would ask anyway

"Is everything alright Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turn his head towards Miu to face her and answers

"Yes."

"I don't mean to bother you, but I was wondering what you were thinking about?"

Sesshomaru turns his head away and looks back up at the sky

"Naraku, I'm curious to where he has chosen to hide himself this time."

"Oh, well I'm sure we will find him eventually, he can't hide himself forever."

"He has created a stronger barrier to hide himself with so it will be harder to sense his presence."

Sesshomaru replies while leaning his head against the tree and closing his eyes looking like he is going to try and sleep. Miu smiles at him and says

"Well if anyone is able to find him it's you My Lord."

Sesshomaru just makes an hmm sound to reply to her. Miu decides not to say anything else to him and to try and get some sleep as well. She leans her head back against the tree she was leaning against, closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep thinking to herself

*I wonder what will happen if he finds out..*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 - A Child Hood Friend**_

* * *

*Flash Back*

Miu just gazed at the stars in deep thought with a questioning look on her face. Rin glances up at Miu asking in a very sleepy voice

"Lady Miu?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I was wondering, are you happy with us?"

Miu looks down at Rin with a surprised look on her face and replies

"Of course I am; why would you ask that?"

"Well, you just always seem to be thinking, and when you think you seem sad, so that's why I was wondering if you don't like it here with us."

"Don't be so silly Rin, I love it here, and I enjoy traveling with you all and enjoy playing lots of games with you. I just have a lot on my mind that's all so don't worry, now you need your sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow morning."

Rin just nods and lays down to fall asleep beside Miu, she thought she would do the same but noticed Sesshomaru looking up at the sky. She didn't like to bother him but thought she would ask anyway.

"Is everything alright Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turn his head towards Miu to face her and answers

"Yes."

"I don't mean to bother you, but I was wondering what you were thinking about?"

Sesshomaru turns his head away and looks back up at the sky

"Naraku, I'm curious to where he has chosen to hide himself this time."

"Oh, well I'm sure we will find him eventually, he can't hide himself forever."

"He has created a stronger barrier to hide himself with so it will be harder to sense his presence."

Sesshomaru replies while leaning his head against the tree and closing his eyes looking like he is going to try and sleep. Miu smiles at him and says

"Well if anyone is able to find him it's you My Lord."

Sesshomaru just makes an hmm sound to reply to her. Miu decides not to say anything else to him and to try and get some sleep as well. She leans her head back against the tree she was leaning against, closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep thinking to herself

*I wonder what will happen if he finds out..*

*End Of Flash Back*

The next day appears with the sun shinning down on Miu's face. Miu slowly wakes up and rubs her sleepy eyes, she turns to look over and sees Rin and Jaken still sleeping, she also notices Lord Sesshomaru doesn't seem to be awake either so she gets up and walks off to find water. She walks deep into the woods until she finds a small pond. Miu walks close to the pond and bends down to wash her face and have a drink. While she was washing her face she hears someone approaching her, she slowly stands up and glares at where the sound is coming from until when she is just about to attack she sees Lord Sesshomaru come out of the bushes, Miu immediately gets out of her attack position and stands straight.

Lord Sesshomaru approaches Miu and asks in his usual cold tone

"What are you doing so far out here?"

"I just came over here to get a drink and wash my face, I apologize for any trouble My Lord."

Sesshomaru just stares at Miu for a bit than replies

"Rin will be awakening shortly and will wonder where you are, if you don't return shortly we will leave without you."

With that Sesshomaru turns and walks off back to the camp where Rin and Jaken are with Miu following. While Miu and Sesshomaru are walking back to the camp Miu asks

"I don't mean to sounds annoying or anything but do you know where we are going exactly?, I mean if you can't sence where Naraku is because of this barrier how do you know we are going in the right direction?"

Sesshomaru glances at Miu and answers

"I've been following the leads I've heard about Narakus where abouts and the stenches of his incarnations."

"Oh I see."

Miu replies

Sesshomaru and Miu finally get back to the camp and find Rin and Jaken are already awake and have been waiting. Rin runs over with a big smile on her face

"Lady Miu I'm so happy to see you!, where did you go?"

Miu gives Rin a sweet smile and answers

"I was just at the pond washing my face, did I worry you?"

Rin giggles and replies

"No I knew you wouldn't leave, I was just wondering because I wanted to play with you and pick some flowers while we travel today."

Miu laughs and replies back

"Of course Rin I'd love too!"

Sesshomaru interrupts Miu and Rins conversation by announcing

"We are leaving."

Sesshomaru than starts to walk off into the woods with Jaken following behind, Miu and Rin both look at each other with Miu saying

"Well Rin we better get going, we don't want to fall behind now."

"Ok!"

Rin replies with happiness as her and Miu run off to follow Sesshomaru as well.

A few hours go by and its just been a lot of walking, until a weasel demon runs right passed all of them. Than out of know where a huge blast of energy tears through the trees, Miu immediately grabs Rin and jumps up into the air to avoid being hit by the blast, Sesshomaru does the same. Miu and Sesshomaru both land on the ground safely, Miu puts down Rin and walks up beside Sesshomaru asking

"What do you think that was?"

Sesshomaru's face hardens with anger, Miu looks at Sesshomaru with a worried face than looks to where the blast came from. All of a sudden Miu hears a mans voice say

"Did you get him?"

Another mans voice who's was a little bit rougher reply

"Doesn't look like it the damn bastard! Thinks it can get away with that jewel shard well it has another thing coming to it!"

Miu's eyes widen when from the bushes a man with a red kimono and long silver hair with dog ears comes out, accompanied but a man with black hair in a small pony tail with a purple monks outfit and a staff. A young woman than yells out

"Inuyasha! Wait!"

The man by the name of Inuyasha stops at his tracks and starts growling at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru doesnt do anything but stare him down with a disgusted look on his face. The man than replies

"Sesshomaru, What are you doing here!"

Sesshomaru answers with a growl

"Thats none of your concern you pathetic half breed"

Miu than notices the weasel demon that ran pass them was just about to attack Rin, She quickly ran in between them and sliced the demon in half as quick as a flash, from the demon a pink shard fell to the ground, Miu picked up the shard as it started to glow bright pink. Two women show up with the one woman saying

"Finally we caught up to the two of you!, did you get that shard back?"

Miu walks up beside Sesshomaru and asked

"Is this what you were looking for?"

The young woman looks at Miu and smiles brightly replying

"Yes thank you very much!"

The young woman looked to be 15 years old, she had very dark black hair with odd looking green clothes, didn't look like she was from here. The other woman who accompanied them had on a demon slayer outfit with long brown hair in a pony tail, there was also a demon cat with two tails and a young demon fox.

Miu answers the young girl

"You're very welcome, My name is Miu."

"My names Kagome, it's nice to meet you!, And this is Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the monk, Shippo the young fox demon and of course the short-tempered"

"Inuyasha... Its has been a long time since we have seen each other."

Miu interrupts

Inuyasha looks over to Miu with wide eyes and answers

"Miu?... Wow.. I can't believe it's you, Its been so long!"

"Yes it has, I hope you have been doing very well?"

Kagome asks Inuyasha with a questioning look on her face

"Inuyasha, Do you know Miu?"

Inuyasha replies

"Yeah Kagome, Miu is my best friend, We have been friends since I was a young child."

Everyone says out loud

"What!?"

Inuyasha answers

"Yeah, But I haven't seen Miu since Kikyo pinned me to the tree with her sacred arrow 50 years ago."

Miu replies with a sad tone

"Yes that was a very unfortunate event, But I am very happy so see you have been released from her spell."

"I broke the spell binding Inuyasha, I guess you can say I'm Kikyo's reincarnation."

Kagome replies

Miu glances at Kagome and answers

"Yes, I can definitely see the resemblance."

Inuyasha than lashes out

"Miu, What on earth are you doing with Sesshomaru!"

Miu looks at Inuyasha with a puzzling look on her face and asks

"How do you know Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?"

"Unfortunately he's my half brother..."

Miu's eyes shot very wide in disbelief, she never even clued in to that was why Sesshomaru's sword tenseiga was so familiar to her, that was the sword Inuyasha's father use to wheeled years ago before Inuyasha was born. She didn't know Lord Inutaisho had a son before Inuyasha tho.

Sesshomaru growls loud at Inuyasha

"It is unfortunate that I had to be cursed with a disgusting half breed as a brother, I should kill you right now!"

"Yeah bring it on Sesshomaru!"

Miu looks at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in shock as they bother draw there swords out and run at each other, Miu's shock than turns to anger and right before there swords clash together she yells out

"STOP!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**To My Readers**_ - I apologize for such a late delay in the next chapter, my day to day life has been extremely busy so I have not had much time to myself but I will be trying my best to update them more frequently from now on, hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your support.

_**Chapter 5 - Miu And Inuyasha Reunite**_

* * *

*Flash Back*

Inuyasha than lashes out

"Miu, What on earth are you doing with Sesshomaru!"

Miu looks at Inuyasha with a puzzling look on her face and asks

"How do you know Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?"

"Unfortunately he's my half brother..."

Miu's eyes shot very wide in disbelief, she never even clued in to that was why Sesshomaru's sword tenseiga was so familiar to her, that was the sword Inuyasha's father use to wheeled years ago before Inuyasha was born. She didn't know Lord Inutaisho had a son before Inuyasha tho.

Sesshomaru growls loud at Inuyasha

"It is unfortunate that I had to be cursed with a disgusting half breed as a brother, I should kill you right now!"

"Yeah bring it on Sesshomaru!"

Miu looks at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in shock as they both draw there swords out and run at each other, Miu's shock than turns to anger and right before there swords clash together she yells out

"STOP!"

*End Of Flash Back*

Both swords clash together forming a huge wave of energy and a gust of wind, Miu watches as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fight one another. Sesshomaru takes a pause and says to Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, I'm not feeling particularly magnanimous today, I will not go easy on you like I have in the past"

"Oh cut the crap Sesshomaru! and don't come crying to me afterwords!"

Inuyasha replies as he dashes at Sesshomaru. Miu walks over to Kagome and asks

"Kagome, please fill me in, why are Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru fighting eachother?"

"We'll you see, Sesshomaru doesn't like Inuyasha because hes a half demon and Sesshomaru despises humans."

Miu questions that statement for the fact that he has Rin who happens to be a human traveling with him. But she thinks to herself

*I can definitely see he doesn't like humans, so Rin just must be his exception.*

Inuyasha attempts to use his wind scar attack on Sesshomaru but it doesn't work, Sesshomaru cuts right through it and knocks Inuyasha's sword out of his hand. Inuyasha falls to the ground with Sesshomaru's sword pointing at him. Sesshomaru says in his very stern voice

"I win this time, are you prepared to die now?"

Inuyasha replies

"I don't care about my life, kill me and get it over with!"

"Indeed"

Sesshomaru replies, but right away Miu walks slowely up to Sesshomaru while asking

"Lord Sesshomaru, I know you and Inuyasha have your differences but please don't kill him?"

"Save your breath Miu, Sesshomaru doesn't care about anything, he's just a cold hearted bastard."

Inuyasha answers, Sesshomaru glances at Miu, than back at Inuyasha and sheaths his sword while turning around and replying

"You were fortunate this time Inuyasha."

While Sesshomaru walks away Inuyasha has a surprised look on his face like what just happened. Miu smiles and walks up to Inuyasha to help him up while asking

"Are you ok Inuyasha?"

"Yeah I'm fine. When did you start hanging around Sesshomaru?"

"A few months ago, I keep Rin company."

"I don't like the idea of you traveling with him..."

"Oh Inuyasha you worry to much, come on I'm just happy I get to see you again, its been far to long!"

Kagome walks over to Miu and Inuyasha and asks

"Hey guys why don't we all sit down over there? I'd really like to hear the background of you two."

Miu smiles at kagome and replies

"I'd love too, but just one second."

Miu walks over to where Sesshomaru is standing because he is clearly waiting for her. Miu gets to Sesshomaru and asks

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and his friends would like to talk to me for a little while, do you mind if I stay a bit longer with them?"

Sesshomaru looks at Miu a bit irritated and replies

"I don't have all day to wait around."

Miu took that as an ok as long as she didn't take to long. Miu smiles at Sesshomaru while saying thank you and running towards Inuyasha and his group. When Miu arrives to where the group was sitting Miroku stands up in front of Miu with a happy look on his face saying

"Well hello there Miu, it's very nice to meet you, may I just say you are a very beautiful woman."

"Oh why thank you very much."

"Of course, may I ask you something?"

Miu looks at Miroku with a bit of a confused look on her face but replies

"Sure."

Miroku takes Miu's left hand while gazing into her eyes and asks

"Would you bear my children?"

(BANG)

Sango immediately hits Miroku over the head with her weapon hiraikotsu and a huge bump forms on his head

"Ouch! Sango did you have to hit me so hard?"

Miroku said in a sad and in pain tone

"You're such a pervert..."

Sango says in an irritated voice and goes and sits back down. Miu just laughs and sits down beside Inuyasha. Kagome smiles at Miu and asks

"So Miu, when did you and Inuyasha meet?"

Miu smiles back at Kagome and answers

"Since Inuyasha was born, His father Lord Inutaisho took me in after my parents died."

"Oh wow you guys have known each other for a long time!"

"Yeah I guess it has been a long time now."

Miu giggles a little from her comment and asks

"How long have you and Inuyasha known each other for?"

"Quite awhile as well, I accidentally broke the jewel into pieces so we have been traveling around trying to find all the missing shards."

"That's a big job, I'm sure there isn't many shards left to collect."

"No there's not, but we aren't the only ones collecting them, there's a demon named Naraku who is also collecting the jewel shards so he can become stronger."

"Oh yes, Lord Sesshomaru told me he was looking for that same demon."

"Yeah, Naraku is also the same demon that pinned Kikyo and Inuyasha against each other. Kikyo thought it was Inuyasha who betrayed her but it was actually Naraku."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Inuyasha.."

"It was along time ago ."

Inuyasha answers with despair.

"So Inuyasha's father took you in?"

Sango asks, Miu smiles at Sango replying

"Yes, after my parents died Lord Inutaisho found me and brought me back to where he and Lady Izayoi were living. We lived there until Lord Inutaisho past away when Inuyasha was born, we moved to a near by village and lived there until.."

"Until?"

Kagome questions

"Until my mother died."

Inuyasha answers in a low voice

Everyone looked at the ground in silence until Miu answers

"Yes. After that Inuyasha and I traveled around together until he was strong enough to live on his own."

Kagome smiles at Miu and answers happily

"Well I'm very happy to hear Inuyasha had you by his side, you're almost like a big sister."

"Thank you Kagome, Inuyasha is like a little brother to me."

Miu smiles brightly at Inuyasha and Inuyasha gives a small smile back. Miu glances over where Sesshomaru is standing and notices he doesn't look happy so Miu looks back at the others

"Well I think it's time I get going, I've kept Lord Sesshomaru waiting long enough. It was very nice seeing you again Inuyasha and meeting all of you guys, I will come visit you all very soon."

"It was great meeting you too Miu!"

Kagome answers happily, Sango and Miroku say the same and Inuyasha gets up to walk half way to Sesshomaru with Miu. When they get half way to Sesshomaru Miu stops and smiles at Inuyasha

"I'm very happy and relieved that you have such good friends and are doing so well."

Inuyasha smiles at Miu and answers

"Yeah, I am a lot happier these days, but I still think you shouldn't be traveling with Sesshomaru."

Miu giggles at Inuyasha and Inuyasha just smiles

"I'll be fine Inuyasha, anyway I should get going but I will come again ok?"

"Alright."

Inuyasha answers with a smile on his face, Miu smiles back as she turns and runs towards Sesshomaru to return back to Rin and Jaken.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Miu's****Past**

* * *

*Flash Back*

"Yes. After that Inuyasha and I traveled around together until he was strong enough to live on his own."

Kagome smiles at Miu and answers happily

"Well I'm very happy to hear Inuyasha had you by his side, you're almost like a big sister."

"Thank you Kagome, Inuyasha is like a little brother to me."

Miu smiles brightly at Inuyasha and Inuyasha gives a small smile back. Miu glances over where Sesshomaru is standing and notices he doesn't look happy so Miu looks back at the others

"Well I think it's time I get going, I've kept Lord Sesshomaru waiting long enough. It was very nice seeing you again Inuyasha and meeting all of you guys, I will come visit you all very soon."

"It was great meeting you too Miu!"

Kagome answers happily, Sango and Miroku say the same and Inuyasha gets up to walk half way to Sesshomaru with Miu. When they get half way to Sesshomaru Miu stops and smiles at Inuyasha

"I'm very happy and relieved that you have such good friends and are doing so well."

Inuyasha smiles at Miu and answers

"Yeah, I am a lot happier these days, but I still think you shouldn't be traveling with Sesshomaru."

Miu giggles at Inuyasha and Inuyasha just smiles

"I'll be fine Inuyasha, anyway I should get going but I will come again ok?"

"Alright."

Inuyasha answers with a smile on his face, Miu smiles back as she turns and runs towards Sesshomaru to return back to Rin and Jaken.

*End Of Flash Back*

Miu and Sesshomaru finally returned to where they left Jaken and Rin. They were both greeted with a loud happily yell

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Miu! You've come back!"

Rin runs over to Miu with a bright smile on her face and give her a big hug, Miu smiles and hugs her back

"I'm glad to be back Rin! I thought you two were right behind us?"

"Well when Lord Sesshomaru went off with Inuyasha I thought it was best to stay here with A-Un. He was getting a bit hungry."

"Thats very considerate of you Rin."

Miu says with a big smile. Jaken was sitting by a tree with his head down but noticed Sesshomaru was back so he immediately got up and ran laughing happily over to Sesshomaru yelling out

"Master Sesshomaru! I'm so happy you've returned!"

Sesshomaru walks past everyone without saying a word. Miu thought to herself

*I think Lord Sesshomaru is in a bad mood because I took a little long talking. I better apologize when he's more relaxed.*

"Well Rin, we better get going or we'll get left behind."

Miu tells Rin, Rin giggles and says ok with a big smile. Jaken runs up beside Sesshomaru asking

"Master Sesshomaru, where are we off too?"

Sesshomaru doesn't look or say anything to Jaken, just keeps looking straight ahead and walking.

"Me Lord?"

Sesshomaru gives the same response, nothing. Jaken looks to the ground sad and thought to himself

*Why wont Lord Sesshomaru talk to me?.. It must have been that woman! She must have done something to make Lord Sesshomaru angry.*

Jaken immediately turns around angry and glares at Miu. Miu stops in her tracks with a confused look on her face wondering why he was glaring at her when Jaken suddenly started yelling

"Woman! What did you do to Master Sesshomaru? I knew you were trouble from the start!*

"What are you talking about?"

Miu questions

"You"

"Jaken!"

Sesshomaru interrupts with a very cold tone. Jaken slowely turns around to face Sesshomaru and notice he's glaring right at him, Jaken shivers and asks in a very slow and scared voice

"ye, yes me Lord?"

"Be silent!"

Jaken sighs and answers back

"Yes Me Lord."

Jaken just stares at the ground continuing to follow Sesshomaru. Miu just stands there for a minute surprised and not really sure what just happend so she decided to just ignore it and walk with Rin and A-Un. A few hours go by and it was already dark, the stars were so bright out tonight they seemed so close. Miu stared at the sky for a while until she felt Rin pull on her right hand. Miu looks down at Rin asking

"Is there something wrong Rin?"

"No there's nothing wrong, I'm getting very sleepy tho."

Rin answers as she yawns and rubs her eyes. Miu smiles down at Rin and tells her

"I'll go ask Lord Sesshomaru when we can stop and rest."

Rin yawns again while trying to say ok. Miu giggles at Rin and walks a bit faster to catch up to Sesshomaru. Miu walks beside Sesshomaru for a bit until she looks at him and ask

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is pretty tired so I was wondering if we could stop and rest for the night soon?"

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything right away, they continue walking for a good 20 minutes until he finally stops and answers

"We'll rest here."

He than walks over to a big tree and sits down leaning against it, Jaken slowely walks over to a tree across from Sesshomaru and does the same. Rin walks over yawning away with A-Un and lays down on A-Un beside Jaken. Miu stands there looking at the sky for a few minutes until she glances over at Sesshomaru and says

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go for a short walk."

"Hmm"

Sesshomaru replies as Miu walks off. She walks for about 10 minutes until she gets to the edge of the cliff, the view is so beatiful you can see far across the land. With the wind blowing threw her hair and the stars sparkling in the sky, she felt very peacful, relaxed, and happy, but there was still something that bothered her, something she kept a secret and didn't know what would happen if, or when they found out. Miu stood there for 20 minutes thinking to herself

*I'm happy here, traveling with them. Lord Sesshomaru.. Rin, and even Master Jaken. But...*

She stood there gazing into the distance with a sad expression on her face.

*But what will happen if or when they find out?.. I might have to leave in order to keep them safe. Rin.. She'll be very upset if that were to happen, Master Jaken would be thrilled, But what would Lord Sesshomaru think? I myself would be quite sad if I had to leave*

"Miu"

Miu's thoughts were interrupted by a stern voice. Miu turns around to see Sesshomaru standing just a few feet away from her. Sesshomaru slowely walks up beside her and stares out into the distance, Miu looks at Sesshomaru with a questioning look wondering what he's doing here, until Sesshomaru glances at her and asks

"How did you know my father?"

Miu took that as a bit of a surprise, it wasn't like Sesshomaru to ask questions, at least ask her questions. Miu gives Sesshomaru a smile and gazes back out into the distance and answers

"Your father was good friends with my parents, my father use to tell me stories about when him and Lord Inutaisho were younger. He use to visit frequently until my parents died, than he took me in."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he turned his gaze from Miu and stared off into the distance. Miu stared at him from the corner of her eye for a bit, he looked so handsome standing there with the wind blowing in his hair, Miu blushed a bit thinking that and giggled a little. Than she remembered

"I'm sorry I took a little long talking to Inuyasha and his friends, it's been so long since I've seen him so I really wanted to catch up with him."

"Hmm"

"Are you angry?"

"No."

Miu smiles at him in relief he wasn't angry and asks

"Can I ask you something my Lord?"

"What is it?"

Sesshomaru answers while glancing at Miu

"Why do you not like Inuyasha?"

"Because he's an ignorant half breed."

Sesshomaru answers in a bit of a colder tone, Miu notices this and decides to just drop the subject but thinks to herself

*He must not like Inuyasha because Inuyasha was given tessaiga and he was given tensaiga after there father died. I guess it's sibling jealousy.*

"May I ask why you're in pursuit of Naraku?"

"I have a score to settle."

Miu just smiles at Sesshomaru and yawns, it's been a long day so she's a bit tired. Miu is just about to turn around and head back when Sesshomaru suddenly ask

"What happened to your parents?"

Miu stops and turns towards Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru turns and faces Miu as well. Miu looks at Sesshomaru and says with despair

"I had a twin sister years ago, she murdered them."

Miu and Sesshomaru stand there gazing at each other for a moment until Sesshomaru asks in a calm voice

"What happened to her?"

Miu pauses for a moment before replying

"She tried to kill me after she killed my parents, so I took my fathers sword and injured her badly enough to pass out. I was going to kill her, but.. at the last moment I didn't have the heart to, I felt like if I did, I was no better than her. So I took her to the pond my father and I use to go to all the time and put her at the bottom of it and used my powers to seal her there. I wish that I figured out sooner what kind of demon she was.. even though she is my twin, I do not consider her my sister."

Miu paused a moment for a breather and stared up into the sky, cool wind still blowing in her hair, than she looks up at Sesshomaru who is still gazing at her and says in a low tone with a very sad expression

"She killed my sister... I had a younger sister, she was a half demon, her name was Akari. My mother was a half demon and my father was a full demon so that's why I'm a full demon and some how my younger sister was a half demon, pretty strange I know, no one knows how that was possible but somehow it was. My twin, Misa, she had these demons kidnap Akari and take her to an abandoned cabin and murder her. She was playing outside when they took her, I was inside and my mother told me to go check on her so I went to look for her. But I couldn't find her, so I followed her scent and the other demons scents to the cabin but.."

Miu struggled with these words, even after so many years have past it still haunts her, but she felt like she needed to tell him, wanted Sesshomaru know about her dark past. Wanted him to know her better, so she held herself together.

"When I got there they took me by surprise and injured me so I was unable to move. I than watched as they killed her, unable to do anything about it... I'm sorry my Lord I didn't mean to go into such detail about my past!"

Miu giggles and looks away from Sesshomaru to hide her sadness

"We should probably head back, If Rin wakes up she 'll wonder where we are."

Miu turns around and starts to head back when she hears Sesshomaru say

"It's fine."

Mius stops in shock

"You can say what ever you please."

Miu looks back and give Sesshomaru a bright smile replying

"Thank you my Lord."

Sesshomaru starts walking past Miu while saying

"Lets go."

Miu feels happy and glad that she told him and answers alright to Sesshomaru while running up to walk beside him as they both walk back to camp for the night.

*Even though Lord Sesshomaru puts on a cold front, I know deep inside he is kind hearted. Why would he have listened to me talk?, and why would he have Rin travel with him if he wasn't?... I'm very happy here, with them.*

Miu thought to herself with a smile on her face as she walks next to Sesshomaru.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 - The Fire Gaurdian**_

* * *

*Flash Back*

Miu turns around and starts to head back when she hears Sesshomaru say

"It's fine."

Mius stops in shock

"You can say what ever you please."

Miu looks back and give Sesshomaru a bright smile replying

"Thank you my Lord."

Sesshomaru starts walking past Miu while saying

"Lets go."

Miu feels happy and glad that she told him and answers alright to Sesshomaru while running up to walk beside him as they both walk back to camp for the night.

*Even though Lord Sesshomaru puts on a cold front, I know deep inside he is kind hearted. Why would he have listened to me talk?, and why would he have Rin travel with him if he wasn't?... I'm very happy here, with them.*

Miu thought herself with a smile on her face as she walks next to Sesshomaru.

*End Of Flash Back*

It was hot, very hot, with a loud crackling noise like something was burning. Miu opens her eyes slowly to find herself inside a burning cabin with everything around her surrounded with flames. Her eyes widen, mouth wide open, sweat dripping from her face as she starts to panic, scared, she feels a sharp pain in her chest like something is suffocating her, she squeezes her eyes shut as she grabs her chest with her right hand. It was hard to breathe so she starts to wheeze, it was very difficult to see anything, Miu feels like her hand is wet so she slowly opens her eyes to look down and freezes while thinking

*Blood... why is my hand covered in blood!?*

She glances at her chest and notices she has a huge wound on her chest and there was blood everywhere. Her face goes pale with a shocked expression. She tries to move but she couldn't, looking around the flames she notices a body laying on the floor burning with everything else. She stops and stares with frightened eyes at the body dripping in sweat

*That's... That's... Sis...ter..*

Jaken hears a noise like someone is suffering so he slowly opens his eyes saying with a sleepy tone

"Wha.. What.. What is that noise?"

Jaken sits up while rubbing his eyes and sees Miu laying up against a tree, her body stiff as a board, sweat dripping from her face, her hands digging at the ground. Jaken stands up and slowly walks over to Miu thinking

*She looks like she's in a lot of pain. Wretched woman how dare she disturb me while I'm sleeping!*

He thinks with an angry expression on his face.

"Jaken."

Jaken jumps up startled by the cold voice of Sesshomaru and turns to face him

"Yes Me Lord?"

Sesshomaru looks at Miu than looks at Jaken

"What's wrong with her?"

Jaken turns and faces Miu answering

"I'm not sure Lord Sesshomaru, I woke up and saw her like this. Jaken walks up to Miu shouting

"Woman wake up! How dare you disturb Master Sesshomaru!"

Jaken grabs Miu's arm but quickly jumps up in pain yelling

"AHHH HOT HOT!"

Jaken runs to the small puddle by Rin and A-Un and shoves his hand in it sighing in relief. Sesshomaru looks at Jaken with his eye brow raised in confusion on what just happened and looks back over at Miu still sitting there with a suffering expression on her face. Sesshomaru stands up and walks towards her and stands in front of her thinking

*Her body temperature's extremely hot, even just standing here I can feel it. But how is her body giving off this much heat?*

Immediately Miu's eyes shoot open as she gasps for air holding her chest and breathing very heavily. While looking at the ground Miu calms down a bit and says

"It was just a dream.."

Rin and A-Un were woken up by the commotion. Sesshomaru kneels down in front of Miu and asks in a calm voice

"Are you alright?"

Miu looks up at Sesshomaru while letting go of her chest. Her breathing is back to normal now and she isn't sweating anymore, she gives a small smile while answering

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I disturbed you, I just had a nightmare. I haven't had it in so many years so it took me by surprise.. I'm very sorry."

Rin walks over to Miu rubbing her eyes

"Are you sure you're going to be ok Lady Miu?"

Rin asks looking very concerned

"Yes Rin I'll be alright, thank you for your concern. Are you hungry?"

Miu answers with a happy expression

"Yes! Lets go catch some fish over by the pond!"

Rin smiles brightly at Miu while running over towards the pond. Miu stands up and runs off to following Rin

"Wait for me Rin!"

Sesshomaru is standing by now watching Miu and Rin run off to the pond with a straight face. Jaken walks over to Sesshomaru staring at his right hand saying

"My hand felt like it almost burned off, I can't believe how hot she was."

Jaken looks up at Sesshomaru

"What do you think happened there My Lord?"

Sesshomaru still stands there with a emotionless expression on his face staring off to where Miu and Rin had run off too

"Uh Me Lord?"

Jaken asks again, Sesshomaru starts walking off to Miu and Rins directions without saying a word to Jaken. Jaken gets a worried look on his face

*Oohh, what could Lord Sesshomaru be thinking?"

Jaken thinks as he yells out

"Wait for me My Lord!"

Running off after Sesshomaru. Miu and Rin were jumping around in the water trying to catch some fish to eat

"Lady Miu over there!, There it is get it!"

Rin yells out happily and giggling, Miu laughs as Rin jumps face first into the water to try and catch a fish. Rin stands up with the fish in her hand yelling out happily

"I got it! I got it! Did you see Lady Miu!?"

Miu laughs out loud

"Yes Rin good job!"

Rin laughs happily and is about to run over to put the fish down when suddenly what looked like to be a rope of fabric flies and wraps around Rin and carries her off screaming. Miu with a surprised look on her face immediately runs off after Rin followed by Sesshomaru. The rope of fabric flew towards a man who turned around to face the fabric and Rin and shot out a ball of light out of his left hand which wrapped itself around Rin to form a giant ball around her, She passed out from the shock inside the floating ball. Miu and Sesshomaru come to a halt, Miu yells out to the man

"Who are you?!"

The man turns and faces Miu and Sesshomaru. His skin was very pale with ivory eyes and white hair. His hair was short in the back but had two very long thick pieces of hair which were connected to his bands that went down to the ground. He had a black horn on his forehead and was wearing a very beautiful kimono that had many designs and many dark colors in it. He was also carrying a dark blue japanese oil paper umbrella over his shoulder. He smiles and answers

"My name is Ankoku, Does this young girl belong to you?"

Jaken finally caught up to Miu and Sesshomaru with A-Un panting and walking slowly to where they were standing. Miu glares at Ankoku and answers with an angry tone

"Yes! Now return her to us!"

"I'm afraid I can't, you see, I need more energy to be able to take over the lands here so I've been collecting humans and demons for that purpose. The ball I've placed your friend in is slowly sucking the energy right out of her."

Ankoku says with an evil grin on his face. Sesshomaru draws tokijin and immediately dashes for Ankoku, Sesshomaru jumps in the air to attack him but Ankoku opens his umbrella and a huge energy ball forms from it and shoots out at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blocks the energy ball with tokijin and lands on the ground while being pushed back by the energy, Sesshomaru tightens his grip on tokijin and knocks the energy ball away. Miu dashes for Rin but somehow the energy ball that Sesshomaru knocked away flew back around toward Miu, Miu glances at the ball out of the corner of her eye and jumps out of the way, the ball comes back around to attack Miu again but Sesshomaru runs between Miu and the energy ball and uses his dragon strike attack on it which blows the energy ball up.

Miu and Sesshomaru hear a loud yell and both turn to see Jaken and A-Un being snatched up by one of Ankoku's energy draining balls. Sesshomaru dashes to help Jaken and A-Un but before he gets to them Ankoku's fabric rope comes up from the ground and wrapped itself tightly around Sesshomaru's body draining his energy and making him unable to move. Miu gasps at this and run to Sesshomaru's aid, she is almost there when Ankoku runs like a flash at Miu and appears right in front of her, Miu stops in surprise and before she knew it Ankoku hit her with and energy sucking ball and she was inside of it. It was difficult for her to move, Miu could feel her energy being taken from her, she glanced down at Sesshomaru who was having difficulty moving as well with that tight rope around him, she looks over at Rin, Jaken and A-Un and thinks

*If I don't do something soon.. everyone's going to be killed, or seriously hurt.*

Miu cringes in pain with her energy still being sucked out of her

*But if I do this, I might have to leave them..*

Miu looks down at Sesshomaru who starts glowing red, his eyes turn to a dark red and his face starts to change. Miu now has a serious expression on her face and knows she must do what she has to, to help Sesshomaru.

*I must do this*

She thinks, when all of a sudden she starts to glow a bright fiery red, her hair blowing as if wind was blowing it and a huge fire ball forms around the entire energy sucking ball that held Miu in.

"You'll never escape my energy fabric, no matter how strong of a demon you are it'll suck all the power right out of you."

Ankoku says while chuckling a bit but pauses to the sense of something else. Sesshomaru senses this different power and stops his transformation glancing up at the fire ball in the air. Ankoku turns from Sesshomaru and looks up also with a cold emotionless expression. Suddenly the ball blows up and the fire ball forms like a rocket as it flies to Rin wrapping around the ball than flying to Jaken and A-Un and destroying the balls that held them captive also. The fire rocket than lands on the ground which disappears to reveal Miu holding Rin in one arm and Jaken in the other, A-Un flew themselves to the ground safely.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen a bit in surprise to Miu's new appearance, she looked the same but was wearing a very tight bright red outfit (same outfit as Miu (Pronounced as Me-you) wears only its a full outfit no slits that show her skin and the neckless isn't huge its a very small neck choker with no silver thing in the front its just all small circles on it. Same pink on the arms and instead of yellow flaps on the side there pink, but the rest is red and its only got pink again on the ends of her shoes.) Ankoku's eyes also widen in major surprise as Miu walks over and places Rin and Jaken down safely. Miu than turns to Ankoku and tells him with a stern tone

"You've tried to hurt my friends and for that I will show you no mercy."

Ankoku's expression is still a bit surprised but stares at Miu. Sesshomaru stares at Miu still a bit surprised himself also, Ankoku takes a couple steps over towards Miu saying with an interested tone

"I thought the stories about the legendary gaurdians where just a myth.."


End file.
